Babysitting
by leesky
Summary: *Improved* What on earth could Reno and Cloud get up to when Marlene is in bed? Reno x Cloud. Yaoi, MxM.


_Disclaimer: I don't own these two beautiful characters. I just like to pretend I do when I'm alone. I also like to play with them by making them play with each other :P_

'W- We can't, Reno-' Cloud landed flat on his back.

'Course we can, Cloudy.' Reno landed neatly on top of him.

'Mmph…!'

'What was that?'

'Well, if you'd take your paws off me for one bloody minute- Reno, what about Marlene?'

Reno shrugged and unzipped the blonde's shirt, pushing it as far as it would go down his pale arms. His soft lips only stopped trailing paths over the smooth flesh in order to reply, 'She won't hear.'

Cloud wasn't convinced and watched reluctantly as his shirt and pants were discarded to the floor, 'She's bound to hear something if you carry on like this…'

'Carry on like what?' Reno looked innocently (or as innocently as Reno was capable of) at the lean figure below him before discarding the rest of his own clothes and then leaning in for a gentle kiss. 'Stop worrying. You're ruining the mood, yo.'

'We're meant to be babysitting- this isn't leisure time.' Cloud snapped, despite having relaxed considerably due to the feeling of the Turk's fingertips skimming over his belly. The fluid tongue began dancing across his skin, around the curves of his hips and swirling inside his navel.

This was the second time that Reno had effortlessly (though Cloud didn't hasten to admit to that term) planted himself into the mercenary's bed, and again left the warrior unsure of where such progression of their relationship had taken place. Their first time was likewise when they were babysitting, sitting downstairs watching television; Cloud remembered switching the channel one moment and then the next being aggressively devoured against the wall. Before he knew it, Reno was inside of him, stretching him, snickering and teasing and thrusting in and out of him.

Cloud had goose bumps from the memory, which only added to how every hair on his neck was standing on end thanks to the thinner man's rapid biting, licking and sucking.

'You alright, Cloud?'

' … Fine…'

Cloud opened his eyes only to flutter them closed them again as Reno's tongue slid against his own, swallowing his moans as his naked thighs were pushed apart then hoisted up around thin, bony hips. Both men were hot and hard and Cloud knew the emissary wasn't too patient- the redhead stroked here and there, kissed both pale eyelids then quickly inserted one finger inside of the blonde. As the finger curled and prepared him Cloud moaned appreciatively, raking his fingernails up the curve of the lithe back above him. He earned another finger that moved with the first, touching places inside Cloud that made him shiver and sweat simultaneously. Another kiss, harder than before; tongues were stroking and teeth were clashing with a desperation to be closer, to be deeper and inside.

Enough prep already? The digging fingers left, the sweet mouth was removed and the hand that had been gently massaging his inner thigh moved to a more suitable position by the side of his head. 'You ready?'

He'd known the words were coming, much like he'd anticipated the heat at his entrance; Cloud paused, eyes half open and candy lips parted, to look at Reno.

It was safe to say that the Turk and his actions always overwhelmed Cloud's senses: the sight of the beautiful man above him, the red crown of hair and blood red lips; the feel of the sleek, moist skin on his own; the taste of that mouth and its crafty tongue; the sound of Reno's heavy heartbeat- all there for him, because of him.

How could he say no now?

A quick nod was all the confirmation the redhead needed. Slowly he pushed himself into Cloud, kissing the mercenary's nose softly and stroking his temple with brushes of feather light fingertips. Cloud's hands lay beside his own head, fingers tensing and relaxing into the bed cover in unison with the muscles in his thighs. It hurt to begin with, but he knew that the pain would end, that it would give way to mindless pleasure.

'You're sore, huh?'

A quick nod.

'Too sore?'

Was he too sore? Too sore for…? 'No, no, not too much… it's… m- move, Reno …'

No begging required, just the breathy moan of his name was enough for the elder man. He steadily pulled out and again pushed in; taking it slow but setting a pace, Cloud moaned with pleasure, silky strands of hair sticking to his forehead. The burning gave way and each push from Reno made whole his body twitch in bliss. The blonde's hands reached up to hold onto the too-thin shoulders, nails leaving desperate gripping marks like burns as Reno began to thrust into him a little harder, a little deeper. His back arched with every lunge and the Turk's long, skinny fingers now clutched at his lower back, holding him in place with every jerk.

Cloud wasn't ashamed to admit it felt like ecstasy. He had felt nothing like this before; there were his minor experiences with Zack, but that was nothing compared to this. He felt his body belonged to him for the first time since the experiments, and he was definitely enjoying giving it to another.

Tifa had once told him that ecstasy was spending time with those you love.

… Ha.

She was completely wrong.

Ecstasy was being fucked hard by a loud, conceited, redheaded Turk.

Cloud couldn't keep his voice down; he gasped and moaned every time Reno drove into him, now with such force the bed hit the wall. He lifted his hips to meet with his lover's and clawed at the already nail-streaked back, pulling that sweet feeling further inside himself. He tossed his head back and the beads of sweat ran streams back up his temples, trickling onto the sheets.

'M - more, Reno …'

No pleading needed. The redhead used the seemingly everlasting energy he was blessed with to boost his pace, then dropped down onto Cloud's chest and snaked one arm beneath his lover's neck. Holding him with a possessive embrace, Reno's smooth, taut belly caused delicious friction for Cloud.

One final vigorous thrust was met by another and they both reached their end; foreheads together, their voices caught and their muscles froze. Reno shuddered and thrust gently once again.

They lay there for a while, not speaking and completely unable to move, their minds coming back round to reality.

Reno blew at his sweat soaked fringe, now plastered to his head thanks to the disappearance of his goggles, but to no avail. His twin tattoos were out of sight beneath the bloody bangs until Cloud's palm brushed them up gently.

'Do you think Marlene heard us?'

'Course not, man … well, she mighta heard you- ' Cloud punched his lover, but there wasn't much strength left in his limbs.

The redhead crawled off of younger male's body and laid beside him, pulling a lighter and cigarette from the drawer before holding them gracefully between long fingers. Cloud cuddled his middle, lacing their legs together. 'Will … will you stay?'

'… Sure, yo.' And then, 'I'd like to.'

_Hope you enjoyed! Reviews are love :) I don't bother using a beta because I'm alright with grammar and spelling, but if you spot something please do let me know. Thankyou!_


End file.
